Darse Por Vencida
by Litzamat
Summary: Porque mi vida era la gimnasia o nada. Ahora es nada./ Quise escribir esto para poder expresar lo que sintió Payson cuando supo que no podría realizar más gimnasia, es muy triste, así que no me odien por favor!


¡No tengo un problema!-Le grite a mi madre en su plena cara de furia. Mis ojos estaban a su altura y puede visualizar un pequeño rastro de pena, pero esto no me hizo contraerme de las palabras que le había dicho hace un momento.

Payson ¿Por qué actúas así?, ¿ Qué le paso a mi dulce niña?- Ahora mismo, mi madre estaba derramando lagrimas. Nunca antes había llegado a este punto de discusión con mi madre, pero claro, obviamente antes yo era una estúpida a quien la gente no se molestaba a recordar el nombre.

Mi vida había tomado un gran cambio al que yo tuve que adaptarme a la fuerza, de otra manera, simplemente me hubiese tomado un frasco de somníferos y todo esto ya habría acabado.

Pero no…Mi vida tenía que seguir y ya estaba cansada.

Se fue…-Esa fue mi respuesta para la pregunta de mi madre, la dulce niñita se había esfumado en cuanto la vida de ella tomo un giro drástico.

No sé si escuchó mi voz ya que apenas me salía de la garganta, pero por la expresión de angustia que había en su cara supuse que si escucho.

Ya me había cansado de este griterío mutuo que existe entre nosotras. Di gracias a Dios que mi hermana había salido con papá de la casa, de lo contrario, esto no habría sido el cuadro familiar para la foto navideña que todos esperaban.

Como ya no nos salían las palabras, decidí irme a la puerta y salir sin mirar atrás.

Ya era de noche cuando salí afuera, el aire ya se estaba tornando frio en esta época del año, pero yo estaba tan molesta que ni me importo buscar una chaqueta.

Decidí ir hacia al único lugar donde sabia que todo este sufrimiento acabaría, no tengo idea si estuve pensando claro alguna vez, pero ahora estaba segura de mi decisión.

Las cosas se habían arruinado tan rápido, que de un día a otro, me encuentro en camino hacia un acantilado. Yo no hubiese pensado hacer esto ayer o hace una semana o cuando yo realmente era Payson Keeler, la gimnasta número uno del país.

Sip, la gimnasta número uno de el país, yo era alguien tan aplicada y responsable. Yo era la niña buena quien mi madre extraña, yo nunca distraía mi mente de gimnasta con novios, nunca pensaba suministrarme cualquier tipo de drogas a mi cuerpo, yo era otra persona.

Ahora sé que me he arruinado a mi misma desde mi caída en las barras asimétricas.

Todo se había vuelto tan borroso desde ese entonces, mi familia estaba rota. Yo sabía que mi padre engañaba a mi madre y desde el día en que lo descubrí, no lo he vuelto a mirar a la cara.

En la escuela secundaria no me había ido muy bien. Me escapaba de clases para juntarme con mi nuevo grupo de ''amigos'', si es que se pueden llamar así, para inyectarme cualquier tipo de droga hasta que el director de la escuela nos descubrió y le contó a mi madre. Desde ese día mi madre me ha llevado a centros de rehabilitación, de los cuales también me escapo.

La relación con mi madre se había tornado fría desde mi cambio, antes yo le contaba todo, ella era mi confidente y mejor amiga, pero ahora ya casi no soporto estar en la misma habitación con ella.

No me di cuenta cuando llegue a acantilado mientras estaba sumida en mis pensamientos.

Todo es tan hermoso aquí, las plantas verdosas colgando como si fuesen a caerse por el viento, el cielo oscuro iluminado vagamente por las estrellas, la luna que reflejaba su cara hacia las tranquilas olas del mar.

Y ahí estaba yo, con las puntas de mis pies colgando hacia el mar, mi cara sintiendo el aire fresco de la noche.

Yo no estaría aquí de no ser por mi caída en las Nacionales, de no ser porque la gimnasia era todo para mí, de no poder encontrar otro camino, de no haberme dado por vencida…

Y aquí es donde hare mi último salto por la gimnasia- Mi voz salió en un susurro en contra del viento.

Mis pies avanzaron un poco más hacia el vacio, hasta quedar casi tambaleándome.

Porque la gimnasia es todo o nada- Mis pies avanzaron un poco más…

Es ahora o nunca- Susurre con los ojos cerrados.

Y salte como lo hacía con la gimnasia, pero esta vez en vez de aterrizar en una colchoneta, aterrizaría en el mar.


End file.
